


太子党

by Amekawa



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amekawa/pseuds/Amekawa
Summary: 设定和图来自wb @訣孓 老师，豆鹤黑帮，共同出任务结果不小心鹤房吸入了春天的💊，大敌当前，两人要怎样才能解决困境……🤧
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 设定和图来自wb @訣孓 老师，豆鹤黑帮，共同出任务结果不小心鹤房吸入了春天的💊，大敌当前，两人要怎样才能解决困境……🤧

“你就不能再忍一会儿吗？”豆原一成扶着浑身燥热的鹤房汐恩，微微探身看了下墙后，一颗子弹马上点到他的位置，溅起的石灰碎屑落了一身。

“我他妈倒是想！”鹤房咬牙切齿地大口喘息，被扯开的衬衣领口露出白花花的胸脯，脖子上还残留有被掐过的红痕。他无力地倚在豆原怀里，咬着舌尖努力保持神志清明。

地下城市的战争永无休止，对于鹤房汐恩来说，械斗与性爱像吃饭喝水一样自然。直到他遇到了豆原一成，一条不知从哪里跑来倒在他家门口的流浪狗。后来不知怎么回事，养熟的看门犬摇身一变成了龙头帮会JO1的小太子，原本随心所欲地当个自由打手的鹤房稀里糊涂就被拐进去当了压寨夫人——不对，是贴身心腹。

突然崛起的太子党搅得整个地下城市风生水起，就连之前颇爱惹是生非的鹤房都有点嫌弃业务过于繁忙，每日加班加点在外面打完回到本家又要打，累死累活还没工资简直就是黑心资本家。于是豆原就丢给他一个清闲的卧底任务，让他去对头开的色情场子里当舞男。原本以为就凭鹤房那虎虎生风的舞姿绝对混不出个名堂，没想到刚过三天店内花榜榜首就江山易主，据说气得豆原在背地里大骂舞场老板是瞎子就不要出来丢人现眼。

天天有人往腰带里塞钞票的好日子鹤房没享受多久，线人就来了联络说是今晚点炮，让他早做准备。于是鹤房破例允许几个生擒名单上位圈的金主来他的专属包间开趴，准备等豆原冲进来的时候好好炫耀一番。

然而万万没想到阴沟里翻了船，几个久经风月场的老油条早就串通好了东家，他这块吊了许久的肥肉如今被高价买下，市面上流通的最新药物早早备在了他的酒杯里，鹤房三杯下肚就感觉事情不妙，但是已经只剩下破口大骂的力气了。就在其中一个出钱最多的金主掐着他的脖子扒掉内裤时，一声枪响，鹤房身上的人头顶出现一个血洞，像条麻袋一样倒在了他的身上。

“豆原一成，你要是再晚来一分钟我就卸了你三条腿！”鹤房汐恩被捞起来的时候还不忘骂骂咧咧，太子党在失去最强战力的情况下有点力不从心，豆原扛着他也有点束手束脚，最后竟然被逼到了舞场后方的一间仓库里。

“啧……他们知道你的身份吗？”这种情势下鹤房也不由得紧张了起来，开始认真思考逃脱方式，要是对方知道被困在这里的是太子本人，那他们要面对的就不止这点火力了。但偏偏该死的春药让大脑像开了锅的热水沸腾得一塌糊涂，他越是努力思考就越是意识模糊，直到豆原警醒意味地喊了他的名字才回过神来。

鹤房整个人都吊在豆原身上，呼出的热气染上豆原的脖颈，连着耳廓一起烧成一片燎原，他可怜兮兮地用胯间磨蹭豆原的大腿，手也伸进了自己的衣服把整个上身搞得乱七八糟，鹤房又羞又恼，抽回手下意识地就想往豆原身上招呼，却软绵绵地落在胸口像是撒娇。豆原怪异地盯着鹤房涨红的脸，想笑又不太好意思的样子让鹤房气得差点晕厥过去。

“乖，再稍微忍耐一下。”豆原扶着已到极限的鹤房慢慢坐下，难得温柔地撩开他凌乱的额发，落了个轻吻上去。鹤房有种不详的预感，他想要拽住豆原的衣服让他别去，但是眼皮却像坠上了千斤的坠子，合上就再也无法张开。


	2. 下

鹤房是被一个吻唤醒的。

当他睁开眼的时候看到的是仓库钢架屋顶，灰尘飞舞在空中像是漫天繁星。

“睡美人终于醒了吗？”下一刻映入眼帘的就是那张熟悉的脸，平日里抓向后方的狼奔头被揉了下来，乖顺地垂在那双敛去了锋芒的眼睛上。豆原笑了笑，摸摸他的头“药效下去了吗？真可惜。”

鹤房一巴掌打开他，小心翼翼地把手插进豆原的发间向上捋起。一道被流弹刮出的伤口横亘在额间，已经不再流血，但发丝擦过的时候还是痛得豆原吸了一口气冷气。

“是谁。”鹤房问道，平静的语气背后是十万吨火药桶，尽管他知道敢对太子下手的人现在怕是已经连尸骨都找不到了，但一股郁结的情绪还是堵在他的心中无法消散。

“我没事，已经处理过了。”豆原言简意赅地说道。

“你要秃了。”鹤房冷冰冰地讲笑话，试图掩饰有些浑浊的鼻音。

“比你晚。”豆原像只大狗一样蹭进他的怀里，两只手开始不安分地动作“仓库的门已经封上了，等组里处理好现场我们再回去，可不能折了第一战力的面子……”

“扯淡吧你豆原一成， 以为我不知道你在想些什么吗……啊！”淡色的小巧乳头被粗糙的手指捏住，鹤房忍不住打了个哆嗦，原本褪去的情欲再度涨潮淹没了意识，他整个人瘫倒在豆原怀里，像脱水的鱼一样大口喘息。

“啧……怎么后劲这么强。”豆原心疼地皱了皱眉，开始盘算要不要提前带鹤房回去检查身体，一个不留神就被对方骑到了身上。

“豆原一成你少装模作样了，快点……”鹤房的脑在抵在他的胸口，像个毛绒玩具一样蹭得豆原心痒，他伸手摸向鹤房正不耐烦地在自己胯间厮磨的臀部，才发现那里已经湿得不成样子。于是豆原抓着鹤房的脑袋把他捞上来接吻，同时手里不客气地一把扒掉了他早就半褪的裤子。

他们比起自己更加熟悉对方的身体。每一个敏感带，每一个高潮点，每一个撩起欲望的表情与每一个火上浇油的动作他们都互相熟谙在心，他们不是没有怀疑过为什么每次都能正中对方的好球带，也不是没有焦虑过为什么永远都不会腻烦对方的小伎俩，不不不，如果他们不是上天钦点的阿喀琉斯与帕特罗克洛斯，又怎么能在任何地方都契合得如此严丝合缝？

因此当豆原一成仰头看着用骑乘位在他身上浪荡驰骋的鹤房汐恩时，一瞬间觉得过去所有的事都可以算了。小时候受过的屈辱，失去亲人的仇恨，还有十七年来这个世界欠他的点点滴滴，只要鹤房汐恩皱一下眉头就都可以统统灰飞烟灭。但是那个人偏不。他确实像是阿喀琉斯。昂贵的跑车开得像坠落的陨星，所到之处将他们的仇敌撞得人仰马翻，没人能拦得住他除了豆原一成。

“你还想走神多久？”豆原的下巴被猛地掐住，鹤房甜蜜的舌头径直闯进他嘴里，上半身的重量压下来把豆原按到后面的凌乱货架上。他们做爱时向来不吝惜借助一些痛楚助兴，比如鹤房现在磨到出血的膝盖，比如豆原刚刚被螺钉划伤的后背。借着兴头鹤房抬起腰直到豆原的性器几乎整根暴露在空气里，然后再恶狠狠地一坐到底，快感在脑海中噼里啪啦地电出一片焦原，如果不是豆原反应够快屏住呼吸，怕是刚刚就交代在这次恶作剧上了。

眼看着鹤房一幅没玩够的样子又想故技重施，豆原猛地挺了一下腰，顶得鹤房不由扬起了脖颈，锁骨与动脉像是马上要绷裂那层薄薄的白色皮肤一样，构成了令人迷失其中的百慕大三角。豆原亲吻着正中心凹陷下去的小小漩涡，想尽办法在那颗痣上留下自己的各种痕迹。他的双手沿着漂亮的肩胛骨一路下滑，冰凉指尖烫出鹤房难耐的喘息，最终落在紧实挺翘的臀部上，豆原怜惜地揉捏了两下，等鹤房刚刚舒服得哼唧出声就报复性地猛力掰开，臀肉撞击大腿的声音清脆而淫靡，鹤房死命揪着豆原脑后的头发，下巴随着节奏不断磕在肩膀上，他拼命咬着嘴唇才勉强没被操得神智不清，自己的那根也在豆原的腹肌上磨来蹭去，肌肤纹理是最好的按摩棒，鹤房汐恩爽得整个人化成了一滩软泥吊在豆原身上任他为所欲为，当那根粗壮的性器不知道第几次顶到他最深处的敏感点时，鹤房一边可怜兮兮地呜咽一边颤抖着射在了豆原身上。

向来只有性爱能让他们褪去所有的伪装与傲慢，发泄完了的鹤房一点也不想管豆原的死活，只想赶紧找张柔软的床铺把自己摔进去爆睡三天缓解每日练舞的痛苦。然而还没等他抬起腰就被顺势扑倒在地，豆原一如既往地把手垫在他的脑后以免撞到地面，鹤房却知道这种突如其来的温柔里一准儿藏着什么陷阱，慌里慌张地伸手就想把豆原推开，往常这种反抗多少能起到一点作用，至少有三成的几率开溜成功，但是没想到药效依旧令他使不上力任何力气，就在他焦急挣扎的时候，一对锋利的犬齿已经贪婪地啃上了鹤房颈间的豆柴专用磨牙玩具，现在，攻守掉转了。


End file.
